The Perfect Year
by Grey'sDreamBeliever
Summary: I'm really no good at this, so it's just a fluffy Huxon fic, RnR if you like it! Chapter 9 is up. That could be it now tho, don't know whether to carry this on. Any ideas would be appreciated ;
1. Chapter 1

Sam Nixon looked around the almost empty CID office

Sam Nixon looked around the almost empty CID office. In the side room she was completely alone: Neil had taken ten days unpaid leave to be able to spend Christmas and New Year in Spain with Jake.

In the main office, things weren't much better. Terry had taken Helen and the children away for New Year, and Jo had gotten in traffic on her way back from spending Christmas in Manchester with her family.

Zain, Kezia, Phil and Mickey were huddled around Phil's computer grinning wildly. As Sam emerged from her office, all four of them panicked and dispersed, leaving Phil sat alone looking startled.

'It's ok,' she said. 'It's not like there's anything else to be getting on with. It looks like every crim in Sun Hill has gone to spend Christmas elsewhere. All we're left with is the 'D and Ds'. 'What's so interesting anyway?' she asked, nodding towards Phil's monitor.

Everyone looked towards Phil sheepishly, hoping he'd take the blame for their distraction. After a long pause, he eventually spoke.

'Jo's sent us all her pictures from back home' he explained quietly not making full eye contact through fear of being reprimanded. 'Oh, ok. Can I see?' she asked warily.

Since being made D.I she no longer felt a part of the team. It was as if they didn't see her as the same person anymore, but as far as she could see, she hadn't changed.

'Er, sure' he replied, pulling across a spare chair. The space around Phil's desk was limited, and there was minimal space between their bodies as they leant in to see the screen.

Phil brought up each photo one by one and waited for Sam's signal, usually a smile or a nod of the head, before closing it and opening the next one.

As he opened one particular photo they both smiled. Jo was sat beside a girl of about twenty five, with blonde curly hair and a transfixing smile.

'Isn't it a shame, all the good girls are taken or gay. Or both' Zain commented as he walked by.

'Yeah,' Phil replied. 'Or just not interested' he added quietly. Sam looked up and caught his eye. 'For your information', she announced to everyone, 'that is Jo's sister Katie. She smiled as Zain, Mickey and Phil all leant forward eagerly. They were all interested again now they knew she wasn't Jo's new girlfriend.

'What else do you know?' asked Mickey, sounding as though he was interviewing a suspect. Sam, playing along with the situation, spilled her information.

'Well, like I said, she's called Katie, she's twenty seven, she's got a degree in journalism, and works for one of the nationals. '

'Brains as well as beauty' sighed Mickey. 'Is Jo bringing her back down here? He asked, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

'No, no' Sam said earnestly. 'She's staying at home. With her girlfriend. 'She emphasised that last word, knowing she had shattered the hopes of three 'thirty-something' men in one breath.

They all grumbled quietly about sexuality being genetic, before Mickey and Zain decided to follow Kezia's example and view Jo's pictures at their own desks.

As Phil reached the end of Jo's photos, Sam stood up to leave. The tension between them had been building over the last twenty minutes and, even though they'd been sat in silence, Sam had picked up so many messages from Phil. He had barely been able to sit still because he couldn't handle the close proximity, and his body arched away from her so strongly, she could tell he couldn't wait to get away from her.

'Looking at these pictures had really put me on a downer' he said, stretching his legs forwards.

'Why, what do you mean?' She asked, concerned as to what had upset him.'

'Well, seeing all those people having fun makes me feel the need to party. Do you know how many parties I've been invited to on New Year's Eve? Two. That's two. Count with me, one, two…' He held up one finger on each hand and moved towards her to stress his point. For a moment the bad feelings between them were forgotten. All the mistrust and betrayal and heartbreak were forgotten, and for that short period it was like the old times.

'Yes Phil.' Sam spoke, breaking that moment slightly. 'I am well aware of the concept of numbers, and I'd just like to sat 'two' is two more than the number of parties I've been invited to.'

'But you don't understand. One is a "family" party', he added air quotes for more effect, 'and by family I don't mean _my_ family. I mean a party at one oh my neighbours' houses, for families with kids, and probably pets too. And the other one is going to be full of couples. How boring and middle-aged is that? Couples and families." He mocked shuddering at the thought of it.

'Well why don't you do something about it?' she said simply.

'What, just conjure up a family in 24 hours, and take them to a party with me. That's a bit extreme, not to mention _impossible.' _

'That's not what I meant and you know it. Why don't you have your own party?'

'Aah, I see,' he said, finally cottoning on. 'What a good idea, that's why I love you.' Before he could stop himself the words toppled out of his mouth and his face flushed a deep purple colour. He tried so hard to cover it up, but he knew she'd heard it. Her chin went down to her chest, as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

'What do you think, everyone?' He turned to everyone else in the office, hoping they'd carry on with the conversation and help her, and himself, forget what he had just said, even if it was only temporarily.

'What's that?' Kezia asked, trying to hide the fact they'd just witnessed Phil Hunter practically declare his undying love for Samantha Nixon.

'Party, my place, tomorrow night, eight o'clock.' Rather than wait for a reaction, he strode across the office in a business-like manner.

'I'll just call Jo and tell her to be there.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Nixon looked around the almost empty CID office

'That's great' Jo said, as he explained his party plans over the phone.'

Sam had gone back to her own desk after he had started the call, presumably to get over the embarrassment. Phil's face had also begun to return to an 'almost human' shade of pink.

'Do you need a hand setting everything up?' she asked, breaking his train of thought.

'No, it's fine. Everything is in hand. Just make sure you get there.'

'Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world. As long as I get out of this bloody traffic jam.' Her voice rose a few levels as her hand slammed on to the car horn, almost deafening Phil. He took this as his cue to end the conversation.

'Bye Jo' he said, reminding her that he was still on the line.

'Oh yeah, sorry about that. See you tomorrow.' They ended their chat and Phil replaced the receiver. He looked around the office, only to see Zain, Mickey and Kezia trying hard to suppress their smiles.

He racked his brain for a way to get out of the office as soon as possible. No matter what excuse he used, he still had to run it past the D.I.

'An hour and a half, tops' Sam warned him as he approached her shyly. He nodded.

'You'll be there tomorrow won't you?' he asked. He had wrestled with his conscience over whether to invite her, His kinder nature had won.

'Oh, I don't know about that. Who wants their boss at their party?' I don't think so but thanks anyway'. She sat own heavily, indicating that he could leave as he'd requested.

'Come on Sam… I mean ma'am. It was your idea in the first place, and you used to be one of us' he nodded towards the window, meaning the rest of CID.

'Yes Phil, I used to be'. She gestured to the chair for him to sit opposite her. ' Used to be, but not anymore. I got promoted and things changed.'

'I didn't change' he put in indignantly.

'No Phil, and neither did I, but you lot seem to think I have. Jo used to be my best friend, and now I barely see her. And look at me any you. How close were we? Now we hardly ever acknowledge each others presence. That's just the way it happens' she swallowed the lump in her throat.

'Yeah, well…' he too tried to defy the emotion welling inside.

'I know.' Her voice was soothing. 'I know. It's not the way I want things to be either, but that's the way it is. And I'm sorry, it's my fault, but I can't change the past.'

They both exchanged a knowing smile, understanding that they could only blame themselves for the way things had turned out.

'But you'll be there tomorrow. This is a party for friends. We'll always be friends won't we?'

Sam nodded, with a contented smile. For the past few months she had felt rather alone. Losing a love like Phil never came easily, and even though she knew she should have been happy about her promotion it was still a very bittersweet feeling.

'Do you need a hand setting up or anything?' she offered.

'Everything is in hand, thanks. I'm off to get food and drink and stuff this afternoon, and I'm sure I've got a few decorations in the loft at home.'

'OK, well, just let me know if there's anything I can do.' She picked up a few papers from a growing pile on her desk, signalling that he could leave.

As he reached out to close the door behind himself, he spoke quietly: 'Sam.' She looked up from the papers that she wasn't really reading. 'Thank you.'

She nodded silently, not really understanding what he was thanking her for. The door was closed behind him, as his words echoed around her head. The more she thought about it, the more confused she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

04:13 the alarm clock flashed

04:13 the alarm clock flashed. Phil's words were still floating around Sam's mind, still with no particular meaning. She could hear his voice, as clear as day, repeating those two simple words. He had said them with feeling, there was no hint of sarcasm. They were heartfelt and genuine, but she could make no sense of them.

The next hour ticked by painfully slowly. She had still not been able to work out what he meant. Before she could stop herself, she found herself dialling his number from the bag she had snatched from the chair beside the bed. Before she had time to regret it he answered.

'Hi'. He sounded a little shocked, _but who wouldn't when the phone rang just after five a.m_ she reasoned. However, he didn't sound half as tired as she expected him to.

'I'm really sorry' she began, 'Did I wake you up?' _You silly girl, of course you woke him up. Everyone else is asleep at this time. Everyone normal anyway. Why did you just ask him that?_

'No actually' he said plainly. 'I've had a bit of a rough night. I came to bed really early, but I've not been able to sleep…'

'Oh my God! Oh, I'm so sorry' she panicked. She'd never have imagined he could have a girl with him.

'I'm really sorry, I thought you were on your own' she continued. 'I… I'll just speak to you in work later…I…'

'Sam' he cut in. 'Sam, I _am_ on my own. I just haven't slept very well'.

'Oh.' She tried to cover her embarrassment, but it radiated down the line. This was worse than thinking he was with someone. It suddenly occurred to Phil that Sam was jealous. Sam wasn't stupid, and she knew Phil wasn't either. It was obvious he had realised.

She went on to ask him why he'd had trouble sleeping, and Phil tried to explain what had kept him awake, but he didn't quite know.

Almost an hour later, Sam's alarm clock began to trill. They both groaned outwardly; time to get up.

'Sam, we've been talking for ages, and I still don't know why you called.'

'You know, I can't honestly remember' she said, feebly dishonestly. 'But whilst I'm on, I might as well check you've got everything sorted for tonight'

'Tonight? What's tonight?.. Oh the party. I don't suppose you've got any decorations or anything. The only ones I can find are from the birthday party you threw for me last summer…' he paused as they both remembered the fun they'd had. 'I'm sure I've got some stuff somewhere, balloons and things. I'll drop them off on my way in to work. Speaking of which, I'd better get ready. See you later .'

'Yeah, see you in a bit. Bye.'


	4. Chapter 4

04:13 the alarm clock flashed

As Sam let herself into CID, after dropping off the decorations at Phil's, she was surprised to be met by Jack, Kezia, Stuart, Mickey and Zain.

'I tried calling you this morning,' Jack began, by way of a greeting. 'but your phone was engaged, so I had to go ahead without you.'

'Go ahead with what?' Sam questioned.

'Setting up an operation at one of the warehouses on the Marsh Lane industrial estate.' He informed her, pressing the others towards the door.

'Oh ok, well I'll just drop these on my desk,' she held up the files she was carrying, 'and you can fill me in on the way.' She headed towards her office.

'No, Sam I don't think you understand me' Jack's words stopped her in her tracks. 'Everything is in place. We're ready to go now, there's no time to get you in on this. If anything comes in you'll have to work with Phil.'

'Oh, ok. Well just keep me up to speed. If you can.' She added. She sounded disappointed but the DCI didn't have time to care about her feelings. He had a job to do. He headed out of the room with his team.

The door slammed loudly behind them and snapped Sam out of her thoughts.

'Bloody typical. Four days we've been sat in this office. Four days, with nothing more than drunk and disorderly scumbags, and a couple of counts of possession. She rambled on to herself whilst pottering about the. The feeling that someone was watching crept over her. She spun around.

'Phil!' She lat out a scream and he stifled a smile. 'What are you doing here? You look dreadful.'

'Thanks. You don't look too healthy yourself.' He retorted, jokingly.

'I know' she sighed. 'I guess neither of us got to much sleep last night.'

'Oh yeah? Do I know him?' Phil teased.

'Alright, calm down, I'm sorry for judging you. Seriously, you don't look well. Maybe you should go home. Cancel the party.'

'No way! I'm staying here, even if I just do paperwork. I'm going to be at my party…and so are you.' He finished.

'I will if I'm still awake at eight o'clock. Where should we start? She dropped into the chair beside Phil and began leafing through his papers.

'Are you going to help me?' He was astounded.

'Oh don't you worry. This is simply a case of 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours.' She smiled coyly.

'You're on' he replied with a mischievous smile.


	5. Chapter 5

04:13 the alarm clock flashed

'Sam this office is a complete mess' Phil announced as they finished writing up her reports and case notes. 'This really isn't like you.'

Jack had called half an hour ago, to say they'd had a result; he was taking the team out for lunch to celebrate, and they'd be back when they were ready.

'I know' she said, feeling slightly ashamed. 'I just never get round to it. As soon as I've finished my own cases, I have to sign everyone else's, and read their reports, there's a mountain building up over here and the whole cycle starts again.'

'What do you mean?' Phil knelt beside her chair, concerned. 'Is the job too much for you? You've done it before; I thought you were the perfect choice.'

She shook her head. 'It's not the job. I love it. It's everything to me, let's face it what else have I got? I just let things build up a little before Neil went away, then everything went crazy and it got the better of me. But now you've helped me sort all this out, it's just the filing to do.' She finished.

'You've always got me Sam' he said shyly.

'Sorry… I don't understand?'

'You asked what else you had, apart from the job. Well, you've got me. I know things ended badly with us, and I won't blame anyone apart from myself, but I will always be here Sam.' He smiled.

She returned his smile. 'Thank you'.  
Now she understood what Phil had meant yesterday, in her office. His words may have kept her awake all night last night, but now she knew that talking like this had made her mind a lot clearer, and yesterday he had felt the same thing.

'Oh well, I'd better get on with this' she slowly broke eye contact and stood up.

'But filing is a two person job' he said, as he pulled himself up from his knees.

'That's not what you used to tell me. "Why waste two good brains on one menial task" and I quote.' She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, with a gentle smile to show she was joking.

'Well, what can I say? I've changed.' He too smiled, then turned his back and lifted a box of papers from her desk, before heading towards the filing cabinets. 'Come on, chop chop.'

Spending time with Phil like this had definitely made one thing clearer in Sam's mind: She still loved Phil Hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

04:13 the alarm clock flashed

'Higher, a bit more. No not that much. There…perfect.'

Phil had finally relented and agreed to let Sam help him set up for the party, with the operative word being 'help', but all she seemed to be doing was directing. He finished putting the banners in place and slumped down on the sofa.

'What do you think you're doing?' Sam asked, towering over him for once. 'We've still got to put the food out and get ready.' She raked her fingers through her already wet hair. They had agreed that she could get ready at his house, after they'd finished setting up.

Phil groaned from his position on the couch. 'Come on Phil.' she tried to grab his hand and pull him up but he stayed put. 'Everyone will be here in just over an hour.'

'I don't care anymore' he moaned. 'I just want to go to bed.'

'You don't look too good, but you'll be ok when the party gets going.'

'I tell you what, you go and get changed and, whatever else girls do, and I'll sort everything else down here.' He sat up slowly.

'Sure?' she asked, ready to jump at the chance. He nodded in reply, and she ran off upstairs before he had chance to change his mind.

Quarter past eight arrived before she knew it, and as she bounded down the stairs she expected to meet Phil on his way up to get ready. Instead, she found him asleep on the sofa. He'd got the food out as he said he would, and he even re-arranged the furniture to make room for everyone. Sam was concerned, he looked really pale and clammy.

She took the back of his hand and rubbed it gently. 'Phil. Phil wake up, her words were soft. He mumbled something about getting ready. 'Ssh,' she soothed, 'I'll tell everyone the party is off, you go to bed, and I'll put everything back in place down here. Come on.' She took hold of his other hand too, and helped him up into a sitting position.

'No. Party. I want to party,' he protested. As he stood up he stumbled a little, and had to lean against Sam for support. 'It's just a headache. I'll be ok when I've had a drink.' He headed for the table and tried to grab a drink, but his eye-sight and co-ordination wouldn't allow it.

'It's more than a headache Phil, it's a migraine. If you go to bed now and catch an hours sleep, you might feel better, and then you can come down and join the party,' she reasoned with him.

'Yes, I'll do that,' he agreed, 'just let me get some painkillers.' He aimed for the kitchen but he was too disorientated.

'Hey.' Sam grabbed hold of him again before he fell. 'I've got tablets in my bag upstairs, come on, let's get you to bed.'

'I never thought I'd hear you say that again,' he smiled.

'I never did say that. I never needed to' she retorted. She put his arm around her shoulder and slowly walked him towards the stairs.

It took her almost ten minutes to get him all the way to the top and into bed. She fumbled around in her bag and found a packet of ibuprofen tablets. By the time she'd got him a glass of water from the bathroom he had managed to use all of his energy and get one tablet from the packet. His face was screwed up in pain.

Eventually he swallowed the two tablets and collapsed backwards on the bed.

Sam sat beside him on the floor and watched him fall seemingly, peacefully asleep. She softly kissed him on the head and tiptoed to the door of his room. He quickly wiped the secret smile from his lips as she turned and shut the door behind herself.


	7. Chapter 7

04:13 the alarm clock flashed

'Hi Honey' Sam opened the door with a cheerful greeting.

'Hi Ma'am… I mean Sam… I mean…hi'. Honey stumbled over her words.

Sam laughed. 'Sam is fine', she smiled. She held the door open as Honey entered, closely followed by Will, Emma, Smithy and Gina.

'Hi Sam, Gina and Smithy greeted Sam with a kiss. 'Where is the birthday boy then? Gina asked.

'Who's that then?' Emma was puzzled.

'Surely it's Phil's birthday. I brought a bottle of whiskey like he asked.' Gina was very confused.

'What exactly did he say to you?' asked Will.

'That he was having a party, here, on New Years Eve, to celebrate, and to bring a bottle.' Gina recalled the main points of their conversation. 'I thought it was rather cheeky, stipulating what gift I brought, but one thing Phil Hunter has got down to a fine art is cheek.'

The small group gathered in the hallway laughed at Gina's mistake and held up their bottles of wine and beer. They all moved towards the sitting room. 'Oi!' Smithy stopped everyone in their tracks. 'You'd all better take off your shoes. Phil's a real clean freak.' He pointed to three plastic storage containers, neatly lined up beside the front door.

'Not that you'd guess from the state of his desk.' Gina and Sam both chimed in.

One by one they deposited their shoes and boxes, and once again headed for the front room.

The doorbell rang before Sam could follow them, so she turned back to let the next bunch of guests in. At the door stood Zain, Mickey, Kezia and Jo. Each greeted Sam in turn, and then Mickey announced that Susie had been in contact to say she couldn't make it.

'She couldn't find a clean black suit' Zain joked.

'Don't poke fun at Susie' Mickey defended her.

'Why, do you fancy her?' Zain asked sounding shocked.

'No but we all know you do' was Mickey' quit witted reply.

'Go on in children, I'd like a drink at some point tonight' Sam pushed them through the door.

They were all aware of Phil's obsession with shoes marking his wooden floors and cream carpets, and followed the example of uniform before joining in the party.

Jo's eyes scouted around the room but she couldn't find Phil.

'Where is the host with the most?' she asked with a cheeky smile.

'Oh, he's still in bed, Sam said openly.

'In bed?' Jo was curious.

'Yeah, I took him upstairs earlier…'

'Really?' Jo's voice was high pitched through shock. 'Well I never. I always thought you two would end up back together, but not just yet.'

'I took him to bed because he had a migraine' Sam said with raised eyebrows, telling Jo to keep her voice down. 'He said he'll come down later. I think that ship has well and truly sailed, don't you?' Sam's voice was tinged with sadness.

'I'm not quite so sure. Not if you don't want it to.'

'It's not just about me though is it? It takes two to tango and all that.' Sam finished her glass of wine.

'And only one of you is ready to dance again.' Jo finished her sentence.

'Listen to me going on, wine always makes me sentimental. I think I'd be best sticking to OJ tonight.' Sam walked away to get herself another drink.

'Should my ears be burning?' Phil's voice made startled Jo.

'They should be incinerated by now' she greeted Phil with a hug. 'You look…'

'Dreadful, I know' he admitted.

'Well, actually I was going to say peaky, but I'd have been lying, she grinned.

They laughed at their little joke, and soon everyone had noticed Phil's arrival and came to say hello.

An hour had passed, and it became clear to anyone with two eyes in their head that Phil wasn't well. His eyes were squinted, he flinched whenever anyone turned up the music, and he slurred as though he was heavily drunk, but he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol.

'Come on guys, my place is only ten minutes away, I'll order a couple of taxis so we can let Phil go back to bed. If you're any better later feel free to join us mate.' Smithy finished his announcement and took out his phone to dial a taxi.

'We'll wait ages for a taxi though, and I've only had one drink, and I can fit four more in my car' Sam put in.

'Me too' added Gina. 'I hope your spare room is free tonight Sergeant Smith.'

'Not now you've bagged it ma'am' Smithy replied, slightly drunkenly.


	8. Chapter 8

04:13 the alarm clock flashed

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later the two cars arrived at Smithy's and everyone had made themselves comfortable in the dining room.

'It's ten past eleven' announced Mickey, who had taken it upon himself to provide an update on the time, every twenty minutes.

Sam made her way to the cool, peaceful kitchen with her second glass of orange juice, and sat down at the breakfast bar.

Five minutes passed in slow silence before Jo joined her.

'Cheer up, it might never happen' she sat beside Sam.

'It already had. I've done it again Jo.' She spoke quietly.

'Done what exactly? Spilled red wine on Smithy's sofa… broken one of his picture frames?'

Sam shook her head solemnly.

'Not the West Ham mug? He'll be devastated.' Sam smiled slightly but continued to shake her head.

'Sorry ladies' Smithy let himself into his own kitchen. 'I didn't mean to interrupt, but did you say you'd broken my mug?' he noticed the look on Sam's face; a mixture of sadness and guilt.

'Listen, don't worry about it, it's not _that_ important.' He tried to cover his disappointment.

'I haven't. It's ok, your cup is safe.' Sam feigned a smile.

'Thank god for that.' He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. 'But what is it then?'

He looked from Sam to Jo, then back to Sam.

'It's nothing' said Sam, her eyes not moving from the drink on the table.

'_It's Phil' _mouthed Jo.

'Ah, I see'. He made himself comfy on the worktop, 'So what's the dilemma?'

'She still loves him' Jo could contain it no longer.

'I didn't say that' Sam objected weakly.

'You didn't need to darlin', it's written all over your face. 'Jo explained, taking hold of Sam's hand. Smithy nodded in agreement.

'It is not' she protested half heartedly.

'You can't deny feelings like that' he placed his hand over Sam's on the table.

'I've tried telling her all this. You try and get through to her, I'm going to the bathroom.' With that she stood up and left. Smithy jumped down from the worktop and sat on the stool Jo had just vacated.

'I'm sorry Sam but I really don't see the problem. You like him yes? A lot.' He enquired.

She nodded silently.

'And he likes you.'

She shook her head and whispered 'no.'

'I'm not asking you Sam, I'm telling you he likes you.' He smiled, surprised at her naivety.

'How do you know? I'm not so sure.' Her voice seemed meek.

'Trust me, I know.' Smithy's voice was low. He understood she liked her privacy, and didn't want everyone in the other room hearing.

'We tried it before, it just didn't work out.' Her voice trailed off before fresh tears welled in her eyes.

'That was completely different. You'd had a really tough time though. You'd just called things off with Stuart, and then the baby and everything. You and Phil had been through a lot together before you even _got _together.'

Again she nodded, trying desperately to stop those tears from falling.

'I ended it because it was moving too fast. He told me he loved me.' She bit her lip as the teardrops threatened to spill.

'Phil avoids the 'l' word like the plague. He told me once that he didn't even say it to Cindy until they got married. He doesn't go around shouting it to anyone.'

'But he's been so off with me since then.' The tears finally rolled silently and slowly down her face.

'I'm not surprised' Smithy almost laughed sympathetically. He took a major dent to the ego when you didn't say it back. He opened up his heart to you, but because you pushed him away, he thought you didn't feel the same. He didn't realise you were scared, that isn't a word in Phil's vocabulary.'

'I did love him though. I just couldn't say it back, because I didn't know how much at the time.'

'And do you still love him?' he asked precariously.

'Yes. Yes I do.' She said proudly.

'Well it's no good telling me. You need to tell him', he looked at his watch. 'Today.'

She jumped down from her stool and downed her orange juice.

'Dutch courage?' he joked.

'Thank you Smithy', even though he towered over her Sam threw her arms around his neck.

'No problem' he hugged her back. 'I'm just glad you're finally going to sort yourselves out. I hope you can make a go of it this time.'

'Me too.' She made a dash for the door. 'Oh,' she turned back, 'what you said about Phil not knowing any fear, it's totally not true. He is terrified of dolls. He bought one for Madison once, but I had to wrap it for him, his hands were shaking so much. I think it's the eyes.' She laughed.

'Interesting. Big macho Phil Hunter is scared of a little girl's toy. Thank you, that may come in useful one day. Good luck Sam. Not that you need it'. He smiled and waved her off.


	9. Chapter 9

04:13 the alarm clock flashed

'Come on!' Sam slammed her hand on the car horn, in the same manner Jo had done the day before. A group of people, dressed in what she could only hope was fancy dress, were gathered in the road dancing.

She revved her engine and they cleared a gap nig enough for her to squeeze through and carry on driving. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard, 11:49. Just enough time to get to Phil's and plan what she was going to say. And do her hair, and make up if there's time to spare.

She fiddled with the buttons on the car stereo, searching for a channel that had a midnight countdown on.

'_After this next song we'll have an update on the time on this lovely eve of the New Year_' said the voiceover. _'But first here is Dina Carroll's Perfect Year, and let's hope it is a perfect year for all you listening out there'._

'Amen to that' Sam said to herself as she turned the volume right up and sang along.

_Ring out the old, bring in the new  
A midnight wish to share with you  
Your lips are warm, my head is light  
Were we in love before tonight?_

_I don't need a crowded ballroom everything I need is here  
If you're with me next year will be  
The perfect year_

She was three streets away from her ultimate destination, but she had hit another problem. Three cars had stopped in the middle of the road, whilst the occupants had got out wishing each other an early 'Happy New Year'. This time beeping the horn and revving the engine had no effect.

'Two minutes' one driver gestured. At least she thought it was two minutes, but that was far too long to wait. She abandoned her car at the side of the road, almost on the pavement, and began to run.

She tried to run fast enough to get there quickly, but not so fast that she'd be too out of breath to speak when she got there. She'd just turned the corner into Phil's street when she saw fireworks above her head, and party-goers emerged from his neighbours' house to begin the ten second countdown to midnight.

10…9…8.. She eventually reached his front door and rang the bell. 7…6…5… 'Phil, it's me. It's Sam. She shouted through the letter box. 4…3… She heard him shuffling down the hallway and the lock clicking…2…1… The door opened and Phil appeared.

'I love you' she declared, before he could say anything and put her announcement off any longer.

_No need to hear the music play,  
You eyes say all there is to say  
The stars can fade and they can shine  
'Long as your face is next to mine_

I don't need a crowded ball room everything I need is here  
If your with me next year will be  
The perfect year

We don't need a crowded ballroom everything we need is here  
If your with me next year will be  
The perfect year  


Phil rubbed his forehead and eyes, still squinting at her form in the doorway.

'I'm sorry, did I wake you?' she asked as he stood aside to let her in.

'I'm not sure. I think I might still be dreaming' he said with a smile as he leant down slowly to kiss her.

He pulled away from the kiss, to make sure he was doing the right thing.

'Did you just say…?'

'Yes I did' Sam cut him off. She slipped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down for his lips to meet hers again. She leant back against the front door to steady herself.

Again, Phil pulled away after a few seconds. He just felt he needed to pinch himself and make sure this was real, but Sam looked hurt.

'I don't want to stand out here all night' he explained with a glimmer in his eyes.

'Oh, I see' she played along. She placed one hand on his arm to help her balance on one foot. She reached down to her ankle with the other hand and tried to unfasten the strap on her shoe.

'Forget it' he said, breaking her concentration.

'No, I've nearly done it now' her fingers still fumbling with the buckle.

'I said forget it' he reiterated his point, then wrapped his arms around her and literally swept her off her feet, leading her towards the sitting room.

_It's New Year's Eve and hopes are high  
Dance one year in, kiss one goodbye  
Another chance, another start  
So many dreams to tease the heart_

We don't need a crowded ballroom everything we need is here  
And face to face we will embrace  
The perfect year  
Oh, we don't need a crowded ballroom everything we need is here  
And face to face we shall embrace  
The perfect year  
Aah, the perfect year  



End file.
